La nueva maid es una pervertida
by Nekoloid-chan
Summary: Miku es una chica que quiere estar sola y para eso trata mal a la gente. Su padre trae a una nueva Maid que hará que Miku cambie para bien. 'Primer fic laaargo... por favor, comenta sinceramente sobre como está'


En la mansión Hatsune, vivían innumerables personas. Desde los propietarios, Miku y Mike, hasta chefs, maids, mayordomos, seguridad, amigos, enemigos, gatos con apariencia humana… no, los últimos no… Hoy mismo una persona se había ido pero otra venía, rápidos eran en encontrar nuevo personal y rápidos eran en echarlos si no eran de su agrado, aunque pocas veces se daba ese caso. A Miku, una chica de dieciséis años, cabello turquesa que llegaba un poco más debajo de la cintura, ojos azul verdoso y cuerpo no muy proporcionado pero no por eso menos femenino, no le hacía falta decir que los echaba, ellos mismos se iban, incapaces de soportarla

Su última maid estaba harta de tener que hacer los trabajos menos deseados, más humillantes y desagradables, por no hablar de absurdos, que su ama le obligaba a hacer y así fue como por la mañana, nadie volvió a verla. Pero vamos a dejar a esa maid y vamos a centrarnos en la nueva.

Mike, el padre de Miku, estaba a punto de abrir la puerta de la habitación de su hija, detrás suyo una jovencita no mucho mayor que su niña, tal vez dos o tres años, de cabellos rosados que llegaban hasta la cintura, ojos turquesa y buen cuerpo, llevaba una gran sonrisa en la cara. Cuando la mano del hombre estaba a punto de girar el pomo de la puerta para entrar, lo soltó y comenzó a desordenarse el cabello turquesa claro. Siempre se pensaba muy bien las cosas antes de entrar en la habitación de su hija y presentarle a una nueva maid.

Dejó sus pensamientos a un lado y abrió la puerta, sabía que su hija le mataría, pero no importaba. En la habitación se encontraba la chica sentada en su cama, con un mando de Xbox negro en las manos y mirando muy interesada la gran pantalla. Interesada hasta que notó que tenía visita

Desvió la vista del juego y vio a su padre y a una chica vestida con el típico vestido de maid. _Qué guapa _pensó -¡¿Otra?! ¡Te he dicho una y mil veces que no quiero más maids! ¡Sé hacer las cosas por mí misma, no necesito cuidados y tampoco protección las 24 horas! – tiró el mando negro al suelo, pobre mando, pensó su padre, y se dirigió a dicho hombre. Antes que pudiera acercarse mucho más, la chica peli rosa empujó levemente al hombre fuera de la habitación y cerró la puerta - ¿Pero qué…?

-Mi señora… - fue acercándose poco a poco – Tal vez… quiera comer? – se acercó tanto que la niña volvió a sentarse en la cama – Tal vez… quiera tomar un baño? – la chica se alejó más aun, adentrándose en la cama – O tal vez… me prefiera a mí? – se sentó a horcajadas sobre la peli turquesa, con las manos apoyadas en la almohada, a cada lado de la cabeza de Miku y con su cuerpo presionándola contra el colchón – Qué… prefiere? – le susurró al oído en un tono sensual

-P-pero qué q-qué te crees que haces? Eres solo una simple maid, mi sirvienta, no solo una simple sirvienta… si no que eres la NUEVA sirvienta! ¡No me trates como si hubiera confianza, ve a hacer tú trabajo, aléjate de mí! – empujó a la peli rosa que solo sonrió, bajó de la cama y se inclinó un poco pidiendo disculpas

-¿Que quiere que haga, ama?

-Solo… sal de la habitación y pídele trabajo a mi padre – se masajeó el puente de la nariz y sin mirarla hizo un gesto hacia la puerta para que se fuera – Vamos, vamos, lárgate, quiero seguir jugando en paz

Puso sus manos sobre sus propias mejillas – Aww… qué tierna! - volvió a subir a la cama y a abrazarla hasta el punto que casi la deja sin respiración – Lo siento, ama, pero no puedo hacer más trabajo del que usted me mande, no puedo hacer caso a nadie más que usted, vivo para servirle, a usted y a nadie más – su mirada seria, la más seria que ha tenido desde que llegó a la mansión – Por lo tanto… que quiere que haga?

-V-ve a traerme algo para comer – evitó mirarla. No escuchaba pasos, ni la puerta abrirse, solo escuchaba el ruido de las respiraciones de ambas y, muy extraño, la ropa moverse – Q-que…? Oh my… dios! ¡No, eso no! ¡Ese tipo de comer no! Arréglate ahora mismo la ropa y lárgate fuera de la habitación a buscar COMIDA, en la cocina! – gritó tapándose los ojos con la mano. Escuchó risitas, que le pasa a esta maid? ¡Es una pervertida! – Uf… esto es muy diferente a lo que me suele traer papá… - se levantó y cerró la puerta con llave, para que nadie pudiera volver a entrar

Mientras tanto, fuera de la habitación, una peli rosa reía por las respuestas de su ama mientras buscaba la cocina. Esta mansión es muy grande, así que le va a tomar un tiempo. Mientras se paseaba por los pasillos abriendo puerta por puerta sin importar lo que veía dentro de la habitación, alguien la estaba buscando. El padre de su ama la buscaba, tenía miedo por ella y, viendo el comportamiento de su hija con las anteriores, ¿quién no tendría miedo por la nueva? Ambos se encontraron, Mike preguntó cómo iba pero Luka solo preguntó por la cocina, ahora mismo era más importante su ama que el padre de ésta.

Una vez consiguió algo, volvió a la habitación de la peli turquesa. Solo había estado por aquí una vez y ya se acordaba del camino de vuelta. Intentó girar el pomo, pero éste no hacía caso. Frunció el ceño, si esa cría pensaba que no haría nada, estaba muy equivocada.

Dentro de la habitación Miku sonreía al escuchar cómo se movía la puerta pero no abría. ¡Ah! ¡La puerta si era una buena amiga, siempre fiel a lo que ella pedía! Dejó de sonreír y pensar en tonterías para centrarse en su juego

-He vuelto – dijo una voz familiar, pero… si la puerta estaba cerrada con llave… ¿Cómo había entrado?

Miku dirigió la vista hacia donde se había escuchado la voz. ¿Esta tía estaba loca? – ¡¿A quién se le ocurre entrar por la ventana?! – cuando la peli rosa iba a hablar, Miku la cortó – Espera, no hace falta que me lo digas, ya lo sé… pero como lo has hecho para subir?

-Solo he tenido que ir a por una escalera y subir para luego entrar por la ventana, que estaba abierta – explicó algo inclinada con una mano sosteniendo la bandeja

-Podrías haber hecho lo mismo si la ventana hubiera estado cerrada? – preguntó interesada, dejando el mando a un lado y sentándose más al borde de la cama

-Si, en el caso que no hubiera estado cerrada con pestillo. Si lo hubiera estado la habría roto. La veo interesada, ama – sonrió pícara

-N-no, no estoy para nada interesada – volvió a su lugar anterior – ahora… veamos que has traído – Luka puso la bandeja sobre el regazo de la niña y ella se sentó en frente. Cogió un poco de pastel (era hora de merendar) con la cuchara, puso su mano debajo de ésta y con cuidado lo llevó a la boca de la niña – ¿Q-que haces? No necesito que nadie me alimente, puedo hacerlo por mí misma, tengo dieciséis años y soy mayorci-mmph – no acabó pues Luka metió la cuchara en su boca

-Aww… ¿te han dicho alguna vez lo bonita que te ves sonrojada?

-Yo no me sonrojo ¡Nunca me sonrojo! Es la luz, de alguna manera parece que… oye, oye espera, que haces? – la peli rosa estaba apartando la bandeja y subiendo sobre el regazo de su ama – H-hey, quita de encima, quita, quita!

-¿Nunca te sonrojas? – preguntó en tono sensual – Hoy… parece que sí lo haces… - rozó sus labios con el lóbulo de la oreja de la peli turquesa provocando que se sonrojara más – tal vez tienes fiebre? – apoyó la frente sobre la de Miku, ahora podía ver mejor el color rojizo que iba aumentando poco a poco

-N-no… - puso las manos en el pecho de la peli rosa y empujó fuertemente - ¡Te he dicho que no te acerques a mí con tanta confianza! – desvió la mirada. Escuchaba como Luka reía desde el suelo – D-deja de reírte, te he dicho que es por qué-

-No hace falta que me repita por qué es, ama, si usted me dice que nunca se sonroja, yo la creeré. Tal vez hoy tenga mal la vista y vea lo que no es, discúlpeme – se levantó, limpió su ropa y se inclinó un poco en señal de disculpas – Si necesita algo de mí estaré fuera de su habitación

La peli turquesa se quedó con los ojos y la boca muy abiertos, esta chica cambiaba muy rápidamente, era muy diferente a todo lo que había tenido, era molesta pero… entretenida – Quédate – dijo inconscientemente. Por su orgullo ella nunca habría dicho eso, tal vez si tenía fiebre y mucha para pensar que esta chica era entretenida y decirle que se quedara. Agachó la mirada, el flequillo tapándole los ojos – Quédate – repitió un poco más fuerte, esta vez muy consciente

Se quedó un poco sorprendida. Su padre había dicho que era una chica solitaria, no le gustaba la gente, no se juntaba con nadie más que con él y solo porque era su padre, si no, ni eso. ¿Tal vez ella podría cambiarle? Pero ella solo era una chica más, una sirvienta más… - Si usted me lo pide, así lo haré

-Miku… - seguía con la vista agachada – Llámame Miku, no me trates de ama, no me gusta, ni de señorita, tampoco de usted, solo llámame Miku – volvió a agarrar el mando y jugar, como si nada hubiera pasado. Luka pudo ver el color rosado en sus mejillas todavía

-Claro… Miku – susurró más para ella que para la nombrada.

* * *

Notaba un gran peso sobre ella y un cosquilleo desde la quijada hasta el cuello. No era desagradable pero había interrumpido su sueño y eso era algo que la enfadaba mucho. No había luz en la habitación por lo que no pudo ver bien que era lo que tenía encima. Un mordisco en el cuello. Se levantó obligando a lo que tuviera encima a bajarse y se llevó la mano al lugar antes mencionado. Pudo ver un pequeño brillo en la oscuridad ¿Qué demonios era esto? Llevó la mano a palpar lo que fuera o quien fuera que la había despertado

-Blandito… - susurró y comenzó a apretar más. Apartó la otra mano del cuello y también la llevó hacia ese lugar que era tan agradable tocar. Suena una respiración agitada y algún jadeo – Ah? – por un momento para lo que está haciendo e intenta escuchar mejor. De pronto alguien abre la puerta y la luz ilumina toda la habitación. La persona que abre se disculpa y vuelve a cerrar, pero antes de que la luz vuelva a irse de nuevo, Miku es capaz de ver lo que tiene delante y lo que sus manos estaban tocando - ¡MALDITA MAID PERVERTIDA!

-Pero si era usted quien estaba manoseándome a mí – se defendió

-Pero quien es la que… la que… AAAGH! ¡Lárgate!

-Como usted ordene, ama – se fue riendo, esto le resultaba divertido, no sabía porque pero molestarla era algo que le estaba gustando. Cuando salió vio al hombre que había abierto la puerta – Buenos días

-Bue-buenísimos, señorita – respondió llevándose una mano a la nariz que había empezado a sangrar por lo que había visto en el cuarto

Luka se dirigió a la cocina a por algo para llevarle a su señora para desayunar. En el camino se encontró a otros sirvientes y sirvientas encargándose de otras cosas en la casa. Todos la saludaban, todos hacían una reverencia cuando pasaba, todos la conocían a pesar de que solo llevaba un día. Ella era la maid de la señora y tenía una gran sonrisa en su cara, cosa muy, muy extraña, pues el primer día todas lloran incluso. Esta chica era respetable

En la cocina se encontró con una chica de cabello corto y castaño, llevaba el típico traje blanco de chef con su gorrito ridículo – Buenos días, Meiko

-Luka! Cómo ha ido? – preguntó mientras se acercaba y le daba algo para desayunar. Unas tostadas con mermelada de fresa y un vaso de leche – Te ves feliz…

-Ha ido bien, Meiko, no es tan malo como decís, el trabajar como maid de la señorita, no es una persona tan mala como describís, solo se enfada con facilidad - se acarició la barbilla pensativa. Cogió una tostada y se la llevó a la boca – Enserio, a mi no me parece tan mala

-Esa chica es el mismísimo diablo – dijo en voz bastante más alta de lo que le habría gustado – suerte tienes que no haya ideado todavía un plan como con las otras maids

-Oh, cuéntame algo… - dijo mientras se llevaba otro bocado de la tostada a la boca y apoyaba la cabeza en la mano libre – Yo he de decir que tiene un lado tierno, como un ángel cascarrabias…?

-Eso es increíble… - se acarició la nuca pensando alguna de las que armó con antiguas maids – Un día que llegó a su cuarto vio una de sus chaquetas en el suelo, en vez de en el perchero… llamó a su maid y le pidió una explicación. Ésta le dijo que se abría caído sin querer al haberla rozado mientras le llevaba la ropa limpia, entonces Miku le obligó a extender sus manos y colgó todas sus chaquetas en ellas. Resumiendo, le obligó a hacer de perchero durante dos días, no la dejó ni dormir, solo ir al baño y comer

Luka rió, cosa que sorprendió a Meiko – Eso es increíble… - se llevó el vaso a los labios y dio un sorbo – Qué más?

-Pues… con tal de echar a otra de sus sirvientas, pasó el dedo por todos los muebles de su habitación. Al ver que su dedo tenía polvo llamó a la sirvienta encargada de limpiar y se lo enseñó. Le dijo que limpiara su habitación de nuevo y esta vez con la lengua, pero la sirvienta solo se fue corriendo y llorando.

-Pero esa no era su maid personal, era la de limpieza, yo quiero saber de sus encargadas – dijo entregándole el plato y el vaso vacíos – Podrías preparar el desayuno de Miku también?

-Claro. En cuanto a historias de sus sirvientas… un día que se aburría le pidió a la anterior a ti que la divirtiera. La pobre intentó de todo pero esa cría no se reía con nada. Entonces dijo ''Quítate la ropa y corre por toda la mansión'' – imitó su voz – la maid se atrevió a darle una bofetada… sabes el puñal que tienen escondido en el tobillo los de seguridad? Miku se lo quitó a uno y persiguió a la chica por toda la casa. A la mañana siguiente nadie la vio

-Siempre me pierdo las mejores cosas… - suspiró audiblemente – Es solo un poco difícil de llevar, pero no es el demonio que veis. Ayer le dije que saldría de su habitación, que si me buscaba estaría fuera. Ella me dijo que me quedara – miró a Meiko que estaba sorprendida

-Sabes que jamás le ha pedido a nadie que se quede? Ella hace todo lo que te he explicado y más porque quiere estar sola – puso un plato en una bandeja de plata

-También le gasto alguna que otra broma – sonríe de lado – y aun no me ha hecho nada – cogió la bandeja y comenzó a caminar para irse – Gracias, Meiko

-Luka, tal vez tú seas capaz de hacer que esa niña vuelva a ser la de antes – dijo antes de que se fuera. Luka se giró para ver a la castaña pero esta ya no le prestaba atención

¿Qué quería decir con que vuelva a ser la de antes? ¿Tal vez nunca fue un pequeño diablillo? ¿Es cierto lo que cuentan? Se lo preguntaría a la niña. Abrió la puerta de la habitación de su señora, ahí estaba ella, pero esta vez no estaba distraída jugando. Abrazaba sus rodillas y miraba a la nada.

Luka se acercó a su oído y sopló haciendo que la niña volviera al mundo real – Su desayuno

-Idiota…

-Me han contado algunas cosas de ti – se sentó en la cama junto a su ama – ¿Es cierto todo lo que dicen? ¿Las trastadas que haces a las maids para que se vayan? Y si es así ¿Porqué aun no has hecho nada para que me vaya?

-Preguntas mucho. Si, es cierto todo lo que han dicho ¿Problem? Quiero estar sola, no quiero ninguna maid que se encargue de hacerlo casi todo por mí, puedo hacerlo yo. Pero mi padre no lo entiende y sigue trayendo, por más que hago, el siempre tiene una de reserva… La razón por la que no he hecho nada aun… es p-porque aun no tengo nada p-planeado – cruzó los brazos y desvió la mirada

-Si quieres estar sola, porque ayer me pediste que me quedara?

Abrió la boca para decir algo pero volvió a cerrarla. Ni ella misma sabía porque se lo pidió – Eres mucho más joven que las otras… ¿Cuántos años tienes y que haces trabajando para una niña malcriada como yo? – ella sabía en lo que se había convertido, en un monstruo odiado por muchas personas, temido incluso. Pero le daba igual, todos eran iguales, todos se iban

-Tengo 19, mi padre era mayordomo y antes que él, mi abuelo. Mi madre era una maid. Desde pequeña me educaron para servir y proteger, y ahora… ya me ves. Aquí estoy, sirviéndole en lo que usted me pida – le sonrió – pero esa pregunta no responde a la mía

-No tengo porqué responderte si no quiero

-Muy bien, si me necesita voy a estar por ahí, conociendo mejor la casa y a los demás trabajadores – acarició el cabello de la niña y se fue antes de que Miku pudiera pedir que se quedara de nuevo.

Paseando por los pasillos empezó a escuchar voces. Siguió el sonido y se encontró dos niños rubios alrededor de una figura rota en el suelo. Se acercó a ellos, la niña, con un gran lazo blanco en su cabeza, ojos azules y cuerpo no muy desarrollado, lloraba por miedo a lo que pudiera decir el amo y el niño, muy parecido a ella pero con su pelo atado en una pequeña cola de caballo, intentaba idear un plan para que no se dieran cuenta.

-Len… el amo podrá comprendernos pero y si se entera Miku? Tengo miedo… - se limpió las lágrimas de las mejillas con el dorso de la mano pero seguían saliendo más y más

-¿Qué tal si le decís que he sido yo? – interrumpió Luka ganándose miradas extrañas y sorprendidas – Ella no me hará nada, no es tan mala como parece

-Ella es la reencarnación del mismísimo Satán, me usó de diana cuando jugaba con su pistola de balines – explicó el muchacho – Deberías pensar mejor en tus palabras, no creo que quieras ser castigada por ella

* * *

Miku salió de su habitación, después de todo no quería estar sola, aunque siempre dijera lo contrario. Tenía miedo, miedo a encariñarse de alguien que tarde o temprano se iría, miedo a no volver a sentir el calor de esa persona que te importa. Ella no quería volver a estar sola y Luka podía ver eso, esa chica en un día a conseguido ver más allá de la cara que pone, no le tiene miedo y la trata con confianza, no con miedo y respeto

Ella no iba a hacer que la peli rosa se fuera, por eso no respondió. Le había cogido cierto cariño en este cortísimo periodo de tiempo con sus bromas y tonterías. Escuchó su voz, su voz acompañada de dos más. Se dirigió hacia ese lugar

-_Ella es la reencarnación del mismísimo Satán – _escuchó decir a una de esas voces a la que aun no ponía cara – _No creo que quieras ser castigada por ella _– ¿castigada por qué? Pensó. Sabía que no se estaba portando bien, que no estaba siendo la mejor persona del mundo, pero que la llamaran demonio, Satán, diablo, monstruo… no le gustaba, nadie se había molestado en ver más allá de las apariencias, nadie más que Luka, ni su padre lo había hecho.

Se asomó y vio a los tres jóvenes rodeando a una figura destrozada en varios pedazos – _No es tan mala como parece, intentad conocerla _– ¿No era esa la voz de Luka? ¿La está defendiendo, acaso? Se acercó a ellos, su expresión indiferente. Miró la figura en el suelo, luego a los rubios. Se agachó y comenzó a recoger pedazo a pedazo

-Yo he roto la figura, estos chicos vinieron después, al escuchar el ruido – explicó la peli rosa – déjeme ayudarla

-Miku – dijo sin levantar la cabeza y parar sus acciones – te he dicho que me llames Miku. No me importa quien haya sido, es una figura sin valor alguno, me importa más que estéis bien

Luka miró a los gemelos que miraban a la peli turquesa sorprendidos. Les dio una mirada de ''os lo dije'' y se agachó a ayudarla a recoger los pedazos. Los gemelos se miraron, esta no era Miku, ella hubiera mandado a decapitar, incluso, a quien lo hubiera hecho, pensaron. O tal vez lo que decía la maid era cierto y esta chica no era tan mala como se hacía ver. Se agacharon y ayudaron a limpiar el estropicio que ellos mismos habían causado

-Señorita Hatsune, esto no ha sido culpa de la señorita, si no mía y de mi hermana, lo sentimos – se arrodilló pidiendo perdón y Miku le miró. Estaba acostumbrada a este tipo de cosas, luego miró a su hermana quien se cortó con una de las partes de la figura cuando la peli turquesa la miró – Rin! Descuidada!

Miku desvió la vista al dedo que lloraba sangre y se sacó un pañuelo del bolsillo. Lo envolvió en su dedo, se levantó y se fue. Ya estaba bien de hacerse pasar por mala, ya estaba bien que la gente pensara mal de ella. Ella nunca fue realmente así, tal vez haya personas que nunca se vayan, tal vez pueda volver a encariñarse

* * *

-Sabía que no eras mala – dijo Luka al entrar y apoyarse en la pared

-¿Quién ha dicho que no lo soy? – dijo sin desviar la vista de la pantalla y frunciendo un poco el ceño, agarrando más fuerte el mando

-Tus acciones

Miku puso el juego en pausa y agachó su cabeza. Por un rato el silencio reinaba en el cuarto – Yo… en realidad no quiero estar sola… He pasado mucho tiempo sola, pero no quiero. Todos a los que quería se iban o buscaban algo de mí así que pensé… que si todos se iban antes de cogerles cariño, si no les dejaba entrar… no sufriría por su partida, porque no habría tenido ningún trato con ellos… Empecé a ser lo que la gente dice que soy, un monstruo, pero luego llegaste tú y me quitaste la máscara. Viste lo que en realidad soy y eso en un día.

-Podrías… explicarme mejor eso de que todos se van, qué buscan de ti? – preguntó sentándose a su lado

-Cuando yo era pequeña… siempre estaba con mi madre, la quería mucho. Ella era amable, simpática, risueña… a pesar de ser de clase alta, trataba a los que no lo eran como iguales, nunca como inferiores, ella me enseñó que da igual la categoría de vida, siguen siendo personas. Yo fui como ella, todos los trabajadores de la mansión me querían, me adoraban, y yo a ellos. Pero un día mi madre se fue. Murió. La persona a la que más quería fue la primera que me dejó – se quedó mirando al vacío – Todos me ayudaron a superarlo… luego de eso hice amigos, buenos amigos, creí, siempre me trataban con respeto. Pero solo me respetaban por quién soy, la hija de Hatsune, un hombre tremendamente rico. A las madres de esos niños y niñas les convenía que se juntaran conmigo – sonrió tristemente – Luego mi primera maid, que era como mi segunda madre, se fue, jamás supe el porqué, nunca me dijo nada, simplemente desapareció. Viendo que la gente se iba de mi lado o se quedaba por quién soy, decidí alejarlos a todos. Dolía, dolía mucho, pero así no sufriría, si no quería a nadie, no sufriría, pensé. Mis amigos decían que realmente querían estar conmigo, pero no era cierto, era lo que sus madres querían, era por interés, en realidad ellos comenzaban a temerme, cuando decían eso. Traté a la gente como si de basura se trataba, como si no tuvieran sentimientos, como si fueran objetos, con tal de quedarme sola. Sola estuve hasta que viniste y me trataste como a un igual – la abrazó y comenzó a pegarle en el pecho – Ahora tengo que vivir asustada cada día por miedo a que te vayas – sollozó

Luka la abrazó fuertemente y se tumbó en la cama arrastrando con ella a la niña – Entonces vamos a hacer una promesa – levantó el dedo meñique – Yo nunca me iré de tu lado, pero tú tendrás que abrirte de nuevo a los demás – le besó en la cabeza mientras acariciaba su hombro con una mano y con la otra entrelazaban sus meñiques

-Ellos me tienen miedo, con razón, he sido un monstruo… - apretó el agarre en el vestido una vez se soltaron

-Esos chicos de antes se han dado cuenta que en realidad eres una buena persona. Voy a ayudarte, pero pon de tu parte

-¿Por qué haces esto? ¿Por qué no eres como las demás? – levantó la vista para ver a Luka, lágrimas sueltas por sus mejillas

Giró a la niña para que quedara debajo de ella y comenzó a acariciar su muslo – Si, eso es, pon de tu parte – una gran sonrisa pervertida en su cara

-Q-qu- ¡¿MAID PERVERTIDA A ESTO TE REFIERES CON QUE PONGA DE MI PARTE?! ¡Fuera!

* * *

Rin y Len estaban detrás de la puerta del cuarto de Miku. Luka les pidió que hablaran con ella, que intentaran conocerla mejor y luego juzgaran. Mientras la peli rosa iba a por la cena, ellos hablarían. Picaron a la puerta y entraron. Miku estaba como siempre, jugando a la consola. Les miró e hizo señas para que se sentaran. Éstos le hicieron caso

-Gracias por lo de hoy, señorita Hatsune – comenzó Rin – Pensábamos… que estaría más enfadada

-Qué tal el corte? – preguntó pausando el juego y mirando a la niña con una sonrisa, pasando olímpicamente de lo último que había dicho. La niña asintió diciendo que estaba bien y le enseñó el dedo

-¡Oye! ¿Quién eres tú? – preguntó enfadado Len

-Soy Hatsune Miku, acaso eres ciego y no lo ves?

-¡No! Hatsune no es tan buena, debes ser alguien muy parecido a ella, tal vez alguna gemela? No, no lo creo, nunca escuché de ningún hermano o hermana… Pero imposible que seas Miku – le agarró la cabeza y empezó a mirar por todos lados – ¿tal vez alguien se ha metido en tu cerebro? – y algo se estampó contra su cabeza – ¡Ay! – miró hacia arriba y Luka estaba estampando la bandeja de plata contra su cabeza una y otra vez, la comida saltando, la bebida casi derramándose pero no llegando a salir - ¡Para! ¿Qué mosca te ha picado?

-Así no es como se trata a una mujer – le dio al muchacho la bandeja y se acercó a Miku. Le agarró la mano y comenzó a besarla y subir los besos. Miku no se movía, estaba paralizada, nerviosa, sonrojada… ¿Le daban lapsus raros, a esta maid? Ésta puso una mano en la cintura y la otra en la mejilla, sus labios besaron la comisura de los labios de la peli turquesa, entonces esta reaccionó, la empujó un poco – Así es como se trata a una mujer – sonrió orgullosa

-M-maldita pervertida, vuelve a hacer eso y… - apretó el puño

-Y qué…? ¿Qué hará mi señora conmigo? – los gemelos pensaban en cuántos huevos tenía que tener Luka para hacerle eso a Miku - ¿Me castigará? – la peli turquesa levantó el puño, esta tía necesitaba unos cuantos golpes. Bajó la mano hasta su boca y se mordió el nudillo

-Déjame en paz – desvió la mirada demasiado avergonzada y molesta. Desde luego, esta Miku no era la Miku de la que hablaban todos. O tal vez la peli rosa siempre tuvo razón en que no era tan mala como todos la describían

-Hey, Miku, que juego es ese? – preguntó el muchacho

-Oh, ese… un GTA – dijo no muy interesada – Cuantos años tenéis? Parecéis muy jóvenes

-Catorce, señorita – contestó la rubia – Mi hermano y yo estábamos en un orfanato, fuimos adoptados más de una vez pero siempre nos devolvían. Una vez nos cansemos y escapamos, entonces su padre nos encontró y nos dijo que si trabajábamos para él no nos devolvería allí. La verdad es que esto es lo más parecido a una familia que hemos tenido nunca, su padre nos trata como parte de la familia, los demás trabajadores también, estamos muy contentos. Más aun ahora que hemos podido… pasar un buen rato con usted – se sonrojó

-Yo sigo diciendo que esta no es la señorita Hatsune – dijo el varón cruzándose de brazos – Hatsune no es tan buena

-Len, no sabes nada de ella, no te has molestado en conocerla, no la juzgues – defendió la peli rosa algo enfadada – Tal vez sus acciones no fueron las adecuadas, pero las personas cambian ¿No? Y tenía sus motivos, todos tenemos motivos… Dale una oportunidad

-Yo… - comenzó el rubio antes de ser cortado por la peli turquesa

-No importa, Luka, lo entiendo… - cuando la maid iba a decir algo Len la cortó

-Bien, le daré una oportunidad. Tal vez la he juzgado antes de hora

* * *

Después de pasar un rato, los gemelos fueron a sus habitaciones. Luka estaba vigilando que todo estuviera bien antes de que la peli turquesa fuera a dormir y ella a su habitación. Una vez acabó se despidió y deseó buenas noches. Cuando estaba a punto de salir, Miku la llamó

-P-podrías… quedarte esta n-noche? – preguntó jugando con las sábanas de la cama. Luka se la quedó mirando fijamente, a ella no le importaba pero Miku sabía cómo era

-¿Tienes miedo de que mañana no pueda estar a tu lado? – la niña asintió - ¿Te da igual las bromas pervertidas que pueda hacerte durante la noche? – la niña volvió a asentir – Entonces no tengo problema – sonrió – solo espera – salió de la habitación y volvió poco después con el pijama puesto. Se metió en la cama de la peli turquesa – Buenas noches – la abrazó por detrás y besó su hombro

-Gracias por todo, Luka… - Todo quedó en silencio, todo estaba tranquilo y así permaneció por un rato. Hasta que la peli rosa movió la mano por dentro de la camiseta de la peli turquesa y comenzó a subir muy lentamente para llegar a su pecho – Quieta – y la peli rosa sacó la mano – Supongo que no me violarás mientras duermo ¿No?

-Quien sabe – la menor abrió los ojos como platos, tal vez no debería haberle pedido que durmiera con ella

* * *

Al despertar, la peli turquesa, no notó el calor de su maid a su lado, ni sus brazos rodeándole por la cintura. Ninguna broma la ha despertado y estaba comenzando a sentir miedo ¿y si vuelve a estar sola? ¿Y si se han vuelto a ir? ¿Pero Luka no le prometió estar a su lado? ¿Le había mentido? Lágrimas comenzaron a acumularse en sus ojos y estaba notando los nervios que comenzaban a hacer estragos en su estómago. Ha confiado en una persona y ésta le ha fallado

Justo cuando estaba a punto de llamarla, alguien subió las persianas y la luz entró en la habitación – Buenos días dormilo… Miku? – se acercó a ella corriendo y la agarró las mejillas con cuidado – Hey… que te pasa? – preguntó en voz suave, nada de bromas pues la niña se veía muy afectada

-¿Dónde estabas? Pensé que te habías ido, pensaba que habías roto tu promesa… - agarró una de las manos de Luka con miedo a que se pudiera alejar

-Me he levantado hace nada y he salido de la cama para levantar las persianas justo ahora. Te dije que no me iría, te prometí que no te dejaría y yo nunca rompo una promesa – abrazó a la niña como si de eso dependiera su vida – Perdón por asustarte

-Luka? – la mayor tarareó en respuesta – Al fin has dejado de tratarme de usted – sonrió correspondiendo el abrazo y notó a la mayor tensarse – No importa… prefiero que me trates de tú… me es más cómodo así – poco a poco fue relajándose. Se quedaron así por un buen rato, hasta que alguien abrió la puerta de la habitación y las vio

-Oh, dios! Yuri! – gritó un chico peli azul sacando una cámara de fotos de quién sabe dónde – Me encanta!

-Y… quien eres? – preguntó Miku sin separarse del abrazo

-Soy Kaito, uno de los de seguridad al que han enviado no sé porqué a ver si estabas despierta. Me han dicho que tenga cuidado por no sé qué de un demonio pero me he topado con esto! – siguió haciendo fotos aquí y allá. Lo que no sabía era que Luka estaba a punto de levantarse para destrozarle le cámara y sacarle de la habitación – Vaya, he conseguido un tesor… ¿¡QUE HACES!?

-Sal de esta habitación si aprecias tu vida y procura no acercarte a mí, si te veo cerca de esta chica te reviento la cabeza y créeme que lo haré, odio a los hombres como tú – dio la mirada más fría que ese chico hubiera visto jamás, más fría que el mismísimo helado, pensó él – No intentes recuperar la tarjeta de memoria – leyó la mente del chico quién muy tristemente salió de la habitación Cuando Luka se giró el de seguridad volvió corriendo a por la tarjeta pero se encontró con un fuerte golpe en la cabeza que provocó su desmayo

-No sabía que podías ser tan fría… interesante – sonrió la peli turquesa – ¿Qué más personalidades guardas?

-No suelo ser así… solo con algunos hombres como _eso _– señaló al inconsciente – No puedo soportarlos, esos o los típicos que van detrás intentando conquistarte. Los hombres son unos pervertidos, solo piensan en ''ese'' tipo de cosas. Es horrible…

-Nunca he tenido una experiencia así antes así qué… No espera… ¿Los hombres no se parecen a ti, a caso? Tú eres una pervertida que solo piensa en ese tipo de cosas, quién sabe las cosas que se te han pasado por la mente mientras estaba durmiendo…

-¿Vamos a desayunar? ¡Claro! ¡Seguro que tienes hambre! – agarró su mano y sin dejar que se cambiara la arrastró hacia la cocina. No escuchaba los ''no cambies de tema'' de la peli turquesa. Saludó a todos los trabajadores que se encontraba, algunos al ver de quién iba acompañada se inclinaban, así hasta que llegó a la cocina – Meiko, buenos días

-Buenas, dormilona, que tal ha id… - se quedó paralizada al ver a la peli turquesa

-¡Saluda, Meiko, no seas mal educada!

-Buenos días señorita Hatsune – se inclinó de una forma respetuosa – ¿Qué le gustaría desayunar esta mañana?

-Lo que me prepares estará bien, Meiko – le sonrió dejándola sorprendida. No solo viene a la cocina por primera vez desde que trabaja en esta mansión si no que le sonríe y la llama por su nombre ¿Estaba enferma? ¿La habían cambiado? ¿Le habían abducido el cerebro?

-¿Luka? ¿Querrías hablar luego conmigo? – preguntó, necesitaba explicaciones

-¿No puedes ahora? Luego estaré con Miku… por cierto… - se quedó pensativa mirando a la peli turquesa – Hoy no te he hecho nada – entrecerró los ojos y la empezó a mirar de arriba abajo

-I-idiota, no sabes comportarte como una persona de tu edad, por lo que veo

-¡Puede que tenga diecinueve años, pero mi mentalidad es más joven!

-Tienes la mentalidad de un hombre…

-Repugnante – sacó la lengua e hizo el gesto de meter los dedos en la boca y vomitar – No me compares con esos seres inferiores

-Wo, Luka, realmente odias a los hombres… - intervino Meiko, tal vez no debería haberlo hecho, la expresión de Luka pasó de una divertida a una triste, vacía, sin vida, oscura, con odio... Comenzó a ponerse nerviosa, tenía que cambiar el tema – Y… em… ¿te apetece algo en concreto, para desayunar?

-No, lo que me des está bien – sonrió como si nada hubiera pasado pero en el rato que estuvieron en la cocina, de tanto en tanto se quedaba pensando, mirando a un punto invisible en la mesa. Su sonrisa tampoco era tan grande y dejó de bromear. Miku y la cocinera estaban hablando tranquilamente, la señorita no era tan mala, después de todo, pensó Meiko. Después del desayuno volvieron cada una a su habitación a cambiarse

Alguien picó a la puerta del cuarto de la peli rosa – ¿Luka? – pudo reconocer la voz de la señorita Hatsune algo preocupada – ¿Puedo entrar? – nadie contestaba así que decidió entrar sin volver a preguntar. Al entrar vio a su maid estirada en la cama, abrazando su almohada mientras tenía la mirada, igual que sus pensamientos, volando lejos - ¿Luka, pasa algo?

-¿Ah? – volvió a pisar tierra. Al darse cuenta de que tenía visita se levantó y dejó lo que tenía entre sus brazos – Pensaba que tardarías más rato…

-Te pasa algo desde que estábamos desayunando – se puso delante de ella, en cuclillas y apoyando tanto manos como la barbilla en el regazo de ésta - ¿Quieres hablar de ello?

-No es nada, no me pasa nada, tranquila – Miku la miró poco convencida, algo guardaba que no le quería decir – ¿La señorita Hatsune se preocupa por mí? Eso me hace feliz

-Uno no puede estar serio contigo – rodó los ojos y se levantó, para sus adentros una gran sonrisa aliviada de saber que nada parecía pasarle – Bueno, Luka ¿Piensas cambiarte o qué? Porque no estoy dispuesta a salir por ahí contigo vestida de sirvienta – dijo antes de desaparecer de la vista de la mayor

Luka se quedó algo extrañada. Dudaba que esta chica hubiera salido desde hace tiempo, ya que quería permanecer sola y el lugar donde menos puede estarlo es en la calle. Se cambió de ropa a algo más de calle y salió de la habitación para reunirse con la peli turquesa. ''Está preciosa vestida con ropa casual'' pensó Miku al verla.

Caminaron por los pasillos de la mansión dirección a la entrada y se encontraron con los hermanos Rin y Len

-No te había visto antes sin el vestido de maid, Luka – dijo Len algo sonrojado, la peli rosa se veía demasiado bien –¿ Vais a algún lado? – mirando a las dos en busca de una respuesta

-Vamos a salir, donde sea, queréis venir? – respondió e hizo otra pregunta la señorita Hatsune. Los niños asintieron y subieron a sus habitaciones a cambiarse – No tardéis – gritó antes de que se perdieran

-¿Vais a algún lado?

Ambas se giraron para ver quien había hecho la pregunta – Ah, sí, Meiko, quieres venir? – respondió y preguntó esta vez Luka

-Me encantaría – sonrió - ¿Puedo llevar a Kaito? – Luka frunció el ceño, si no recordaba mal, Kaito, era el hombre que esta mañana les estaba haciendo fotos – Él es buena persona, Luka, si te molesta…

-No me importa, puede venir – después de decir eso la castaña fue a buscar al peli azul. Poco después todos estaban reunidos de nuevo en la entrada de la mansión – Bien, algún lugar donde queráis ir?

-¿Parque?

-¿No somos algo mayores para ir a un parque, Rin? – preguntó Kaito

-Solo quería dar una idea – se entristeció y su hermano le dio toquecitos en la espalda - ¿Qué tal a mirar tiendas? No puedes decir que somos demasiado mayores para eso – todos asintieron, les parecía una buena idea. Entonces miraron a la peli turquesa

-No me parece mal pero… ¿qué tal al parque de atracciones? – todos abrieron los ojos y sus sonrisas se ensancharon, esa idea era mucho mejor que ir a un parque o mirar tiendas

* * *

Después de un buen rato llegaron al parque de atracciones. El grupo lo miraba emocionado, como si nunca hubieran visto uno. La verdad era que había algunos miembros que nunca habían visto uno más que en la televisión. Los gemelos fueron los primeros en entrar corriendo y entusiasmados. Daban vueltas alrededor de los más mayores, saltando y suplicándoles que se dieran prisa y subieran a las atracciones

-Vamos por favoooooor – cuan tiernos eran, pensaron algunos – Queremos ir a esa – señalaron a una montaña rusa enorme. Nada más verla Miku y Kaito palidecieron, Meiko la miraba divertida y Luka indiferente. Se acercaron más, la cola era infinita – ¡Vamos a tardar horas así!

-Vamos a otras atracciones que estén más vacías y más tarde, cuando la cola haya bajado volvemos – propuso la peli rosa, los rubios perdieron algo de ilusión pero volvieron a recobrarla sabiendo que volverían en otro momento y que habían muchas más atracciones por delante

Caminaron por el parque buscando atracciones que a los hermanos les agradasen. Algunas eran demasiado infantiles como por ejemplo el tren de la bruja, en la que al final no montaron, otras eran algo más fuertes como por ejemplo el Aladino, en la que a todos les pareció bien montar después de esperar una buena cola, mucho menos larga que la de la montaña rusa. Rin se coló en la atracción con un refresco el cual salió volando tras empezar

Varias veces el hombre paró la atracción para que la gente que había vomitado bajase y lo mismo hiciera los que tuvieran miedo y no quisieran seguir. Miku estaba apretando la barra de seguridad a más no poder, tenía miedo pero no quería bajar, no quería que pensaran que era una miedosa. La atracción giraba y giraba, para un lado y luego para el otro. El hombre volvió a parar y Luka bajó

Se acercó a la peli turquesa, su expresión indiferente pues a ella no le importaba seguir o no en la atracción – Vamos, Miku – le ofreció su ayuda para quitarse el arnés de seguridad y ofreciéndole su mano para bajar

La niña bajó, su cara pálida. Mientras caminaba perdía el equilibrio, si no fuera porque Luka iba a su lado ayudándola habría caído – G-gracias… - la peli rosa le sonrió

Cuando los restantes bajaron perdían un poco el equilibrio pero estaban contentos, la adrenalina por los aires, queriendo atracciones más fuertes – ¡Oh! ¡Vamos al martillo, por favor!

-Len, vamos después, hemos venido todos juntos aquí así que vayamos alternando atracciones fuertes y normales – dijo Rin. Volvieron a caminar en busca de algo no demasiado fuerte. Se toparon con una entrada aterradora, el hombre encargado vestido como mayordomo, su piel más pálida de lo normal y cuando hablaba con los visitantes mostraba los colmillos – ¡Vamos ahí! ¡La casa del terror! – señaló la rubia

Entraron. Los pasillos estaban llenos de telarañas, la luz era escasa… llegaron a un lugar que se dividía en tres caminos. Hicieron parejas, Rin y Len irían por el primer camino, Miku y Luka irían por el segundo y la pareja restante por el tercero. Más telarañas por todos lados ¿Solo había eso? Entonces esta casa era un asco.

Iban caminando, confiadas de que nada había. De pronto de la nada apareció un esqueleto brillante y la peli turquesa se abrazó al brazo de la mayor

-Miku~ - más que estar pasándolo mal, la peli rosa lo estaba pasando bien por la cercanía – Tu pecho presiona en mi brazo~ - dijo mientras la chica se pegaba más a ella porque ahora un murciélago había salido de un ataúd que había a su lado – Ah~ me encanta

-¡P-pervertida! – gritó separándose de ella – S-solo me he abrazado p-porque el camino es estrecho y… y…

-Yo podré ser pervertida, pero ahora, no tienes miedo ¿Me equivoco? – exacto, no solo había dicho eso porque de verdad le encantaba si no para que también se le quitara el miedo

De la nada salió una pareja corriendo, detrás suyo un zombi, su piel verde, sus ojos rojos, parecía que su piel se caía a cachos, la ropa destrozada. Era muy realista. Estaba pisándole los talones al chico, que cayó al suelo. El zombi se agachó e hizo que le mordía y rasgaba su piel. Viendo esto, Miku volvió a abrazarse a la peli rosa y esta vez salió corriendo, esta vez con el zombi tras de ellas. Luka reía y a Miku prácticamente se le caían las lágrimas. De su lado un fantasma salió y de su otro lado pudo ver a dos gemelos huyendo de una momia, también muy realista. Ahora los cuatro estaban juntos y tras de ellos una momia y un zombi.

-Vamos chicos – dijo Luka parando en seco – no pasa nada, no van a hacer nad-AAAAAH – cayó al suelo, encima suyo sus perseguidores. Mientras la momia la agarraba para que no se moviera, el zombi sentado sobre ella a horcajadas haciéndole cosquillas – NO, PARA AAAH! – reía

-Vamos, Meiko ¡Mi sexto sentido dice que por aquí hay yuri! – se escuchó una voz familiar de el lugar al que corrían todos. Pronto apareció un flash que se iba acercando – ¡Vamos, Luka! ¡Otras poses, por favor! – gritaba mientras se acercaba más y más haciendo fotos – Hey, momia, sal de ahí y sube tú sobre Luka, el zombi por detrás – daba indicaciones

-¡Te mato! – los atacantes se apartaron, asustados por la peli rosa – ¡Dame la cámara! – gritaba mientras lo perseguía – ¿¡No había roto ya esa cámara!?

-Esa chica nos vendría bien para esta atracción ¿No crees, Seeu? – preguntó la momia quitándose la máscara que llevaba y la nombrada asintió

* * *

Después de salir y Luka romperle la cámara a Kaito (y la tarjeta) todos fueron a la atracción a la que antes quería ir el varón menor. Miku prefirió quedarse abajo, esa atracción tenía pinta de ser más fuerte que la del Aladino. Como la peli turquesa se quedaba, Luka también lo hizo

-Si vas a quedarte abajo por mí, no vas a disfrutar…

-Mm… ¿Me da miedo? – respondió medio preguntando, no quería que se sintiera mal y mucho menos que se obligara a subir para que ella también lo hiciera – No me importa, enserio. No es que me vaya a morir por no subir

La peli turquesa suspiró audiblemente y dejó el tema. Vieron como la atracción iba dando vueltas completas dejando a los del primer martillo boca abajo durante un momento y bajando a lo brusco y luego el de abajo. Se escuchaban gritos de emoción, de miedo, la adrenalina desbordaba. Miku no sabía que había de atractivo en esa atracción, era aterrador, pensó

Sus amigos bajaron después de un rato. Ellos querían más fuerte, más – Chicos, que os parece si… ¿Nos separamos? Vosotros queréis atracciones más peligrosas, nosotros las preferimos más tranquilas, así que ¿qué os parece, aquí a las nueve? – nadie habló, nada más decir la palabra ''separarnos'' los cuatro se fueron dejando solas a las chicas – ¿Vamos a las tazas?

* * *

Tras unas pocas atracciones, ama y maid se encontraban en la Noria. Nada mejor que subir a la atracción más tranquila y romántica del parque cuando anochecía y estabas algo cansado de la visita. La noria iba girando lenta y suavemente, dejando a todos ver desde distintas posiciones todo el paisaje iluminado con distintas luces. La peli turquesa estaba mirando maravillada por la ventanita y la mayor se le acercó más y la abrazó por detrás, apoyando la barbilla en su hombro para ver también. El corazón de la menor se le aceleró y la sangre se le subió a las mejillas, solo esperaba que Luka no se diera cuenta

Poco a poco la gente iba bajando de la Noria, pronto les tocaría el turno a las chicas que aun permanecían como antes. Al darse cuenta de la parada, bajaron, la cabina moviéndose un poco. Miraron el reloj y ya iba siendo hora de ir a la entrada para reunirse con los demás. Caminaron tranquilamente, no había prisa. Miku agarraba el brazo de Luka y apoyaba la cabeza en su hombro, cansada del día de hoy

Llegaron y ahí estaban los cuatro restantes. Lástima que no tuviera la cámara, pensó el peli azul, porqué la pareja estaba para hacer una foto, de lo tiernas que estaban, juntitas y con sonrisas bobas en la cara.

* * *

Todos llegaron rendidos a casa, sin decir palabra todos fueron a sus habitaciones, todos menos Luka que fue arrastrada por Miku a su habitación – Aun tienes miedo de que me vaya, no? – preguntó. La peli turquesa asintió, pero no solo era eso, en verdad quería estar a su lado, sentir su calor, su suave piel, su olor, su voz… al fin había encontrado a esa persona que le transmite confianza… - ¿O tal vez tienes miedo de que hayan monstruos bajo tu cama?

-Idiota – rodó los ojos, se cambió. Notó que Luka evitaba mirarla mientras se ponía el pijama, incluso se giró. Miku sonrió, Luka tenía una cara tímida, después de todo. Se fue y volvió con el pijama puesto, tenía las mejillas rojas – Eres tan tierna, cuando te sonrojas…

-Jm, vamos a dormir – Ambas se tumbaron y se abrazaron, la peli turquesa apoyó la cabeza en el pecho de la mayor. Pudo escuchar su corazón, que latía a gran velocidad ¿Luka estaba nerviosa, tal vez? – Puedo escuchar tus latidos… - la peli rosa se tensó – van rápido… - acercó la mano al pecho para notar los golpecitos – Es tranquilizante, más de lo que pensé

Estaba pensando en decirle ''Va tan rápido por ti'' pero prefirió callar. Ella solo era una maid, la encargada de servirle, nada más. Tenía que estar contenta con lo que tenía y no pedir más. Tal vez solo le tenía aprecio y no era lo que creía que era, pero era casi inconfundible esa sensación que sentía en el estómago tan solo verla, esos sentimientos que se fueron desarrollando nada más verla y que la atropellaron cuando la peli turquesa se abrió a ella y le explicó el porqué de algunas cosas. Esto estaba yendo demasiado rápido y solo deseaba no tener que romper la promesa o hacer que la peli turquesa la odie para irse y olvidarla, ya que esta relación no tenía ni siquiera comienzo a sus ojos.

Pero lo que pensaba Luka era muy diferente a lo que pensaba Miku, solo iba a esperar a estar segura de sus sentimientos, entonces lucharía por ese futuro que tiene al alcance de su mano. Por ahora solo podían esperar

* * *

A medida que las semanas fueron pasando, el rumor de que la señorita Hatsune pasó de ser un demonio a ser un cacho de pan se extendió por toda la casa. En tres semanas todos hablaban con la peli turquesa, dejaron atrás todas las malas pasadas, se divertían… Y todo esto había sido gracias a Luka, que la desenmascaró desde el primer día y desde entonces la dejó al descubierto, desnuda al mundo. Los más antiguos se alegraron de tener de nuevo a su dulce y adorada señorita

Pero así como las relaciones de Miku con los trabajadores de la mansión se reforzó, la relación con su maid fue a peor. La peli rosa se comportaba de una manera extraña, no era la divertida maid de siempre, no era la pervertida que solía ser, intentaba alejarse poco a poco, se la veía triste. Luka ahora era solo una trabajadora, no era su amiga. No entendía que pasaba pero no le estaba gustando nada. Muchas veces que se acercó la peli turquesa a la habitación de la mayor, escuchó sollozos. Tenía ganas de entrar, abrazarla fuertemente y decirle, aunque no sabía que pasaba, que todo estaba bien

-¿Luka? Vamos, vamos a dar una vuelta – le dio su mejor sonrisa. Luka odiaba este sentimiento de mariposas aletear en su estómago, ese dolor en el pecho que sentía cuando su ama era tan amable con ella. No, en realidad no lo odiaba, lo que odiaba era saber que estaba sintiendo todo esto por una persona que seguramente no la amaba

-Claro – intentó poner una sonrisa, pero Miku sabía que era forzada, se notaba.

La peli turquesa se acercó a ella y abrió sus brazos, los pasó por el cuello de la mayor y escondió la cara en su cuello. Necesitaba abrazarla, necesitaba el calor que antes le daba. Pero aun teniéndola tan cerca solo sentía frío, frío porque la peli rosa no correspondía al abrazo, frío porque la persona a la que amaba había dejado de ser lo que era y no sabía la razón

Y mientras la chica la abrazaba, ella tenía una pelea entre su cerebro y su corazón. Uno le decía que lo hiciera, que no desaprovechara la oportunidad. El otro le decía que no lo hiciera, que era mejor olvidar, que le haría daño pues más adelante necesitaría más que un abrazo de ella y no lo tendría. Pero como no, el corazón siempre gana. Rodeó la cintura de la niña y la atrajo más hacia sí misma, la necesitaba tanto…

Continuaron abrazadas durante un buen rato, ambos corazones latiendo rápidamente, la peli turquesa estaba tan cómoda y tranquila… no quería que este momento acabase. La peli rosa tampoco quería despegarse pero a diferencia de ella, estaba nerviosa, tenía miedo de hacer algo inconscientemente y no estaba disfrutando del todo el momento

Miku tenía ganas de apartarla y preguntarle que le pasaba, como muchas veces hizo, pero sabía que acabaría como siempre – A pesar de que estas tan cerca, te siento tan lejos… - un puñal invisible atravesó el corazón de Luka – Te echo de menos, aunque estés día a día a mi lado… no sé qué te pasa últimamente… - sentía las lágrimas venir, las aguantaba, Luka no podía verla así. Pero así como ella las estaba aguantando, Luka las dejó escapar – No llores… por favor… - susurró, su voz temblorosa y las lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas

-Lo siento – dijo – lo siento mucho – la abrazó más fuerte. Sabía que después de haberse roto, tendría que explicar cosas

* * *

Cuando al fin se calmaron decidieron salir, pasarlo bien y olvidar todo lo malo. A ellas se apuntaron Rin y Len. Se habían vuelto muy amigos todos, pasaban gran parte del tiempo juntos y ellos también habían notado el cambio brusco de la peli rosa.

Fueron a la playa, el tiempo era estupendo. Colocaron las toallas cerca de la orilla, por lo tanto, cuando algún chico corría para luego saltar al agua y veía a la peli rosa, se quedaba boqui abierto, la saliva casi saliendo y sus planes de hacer un salto súper chulo se van al garete y caen en posturas muy graciosas. O cuando una pareja estaba en el agua en plan romántico y el chico desviaba la vista por un solo momento que luego resultaba ser minutos, un bulto aumentaba de tamaño entre sus piernas y la chica le daba un buen golpe en la cabeza

Y mientras la peli rosa ríe de los idiotas que se la comían, Miku los asesina con la mirada. Al paso del tiempo los chicos no se conformaban con tan solo mirar si no que también preguntaban su nombre, si tenía novio, si quería pasar un buen rato. ¡Por dios! ¡Miku casi salta encima de ellos!

-Uf… creo que voy a lavarme con lejía cuando llegue a casa… esas sucias miradas son repugnantes… - dijo Luka frotándose los ojos con las manos – ¿No vas al agua, Miku? Desde que hemos llegado no has pisado más que la toalla

-Tú tampoco has ido – respondió – Igualmente estoy bien aquí

Tiempo más tarde, la playa estaba vacía, nada más que los gemelos jugando en la arena y las chicas tumbadas en las toallas mirando hacia el mar permanecían aun ahí. Este momento era muy romántico, la luz de la luna, que ya había salido, reflejada en el agua, el cielo algo estrellado, el agua meciéndose por la brisa y el sonido tranquilizador de las olas rompiendo… Desde luego, si el amor de la peli rosa fuera correspondido este sería el mejor momento. Cuan pesimista era

Y mientras Luka pensaba en eso, su ama hacía lo posible por contenerse y no besarla, tenía unas ganas terribles de estampar sus labios contra los de la mayor, que la luna viera el momento, que las estrellas lo recordaran por toda la eternidad… Pero las cosas no estaban como para hacer eso, primero tendría que saber el porqué del repentino cambio de su amada

-Luka, Miku – llamaron los hermanos – ¿podemos irnos ya? – se veían cansados y en realidad ¿Quién no lo estaría después de 3 horas jugando tanto en mar como en tierra? Las chicas sonrieron, se veían tan tiernos.

Recogieron sus cosas, mientras los gemelos, junto a Miku, se iban, Luka miraba el mar con tristeza y una solitaria lágrima cayó al agua. Estaba sufriendo tan tontamente… cuando su amor era correspondido. Estaba tan ciega, sus pensamientos negativos le nublaban tanto la vista, que no podía ver los verdaderos sentimientos de su señorita

Al escuchar su nombre, se frotó los ojos y se giró, intentó poner una buena cara y se acercó al pequeño grupo

* * *

Ya en la mansión, todos fueron a las habitaciones. Luka se dio una ducha rápida, para quitarse la sal y la arena y también tranquilizarse. Se puso el pijama y se secó el pelo con la toalla. Al acabar, se dirigió a la habitación de la peli turquesa para ver si necesitaba algo más de ella. Entró y miró a su alrededor, se escuchaba el agua en el cuarto de baño. Picó a la puerta y el grifo se apagó

-¿Miku? ¿Necesitas algo? – preguntó

-Um… se me ha olvidado la toalla… ¿Podrías pasármela?

La peli rosa se sonrojó. Buscó en el armario una toalla grande, agarró la primera que había, entreabrió la puerta y le pasó la toalla. Luego se dirigió a la cama y se dejó caer con los brazos extendidos. Se llevó la mano al pecho, justo al corazón, latía rápido. Pensar que casi podría haber visto a la peli turquesa como Dios la trajo al mundo aceleraba sus latidos. Pero ella no podía verla de esa manera, solo una persona especial, la que Miku eligiera, podría verla así, y ella no era esa persona, pensaba. Ella solo era una criada, no podía ver o tocar las partes más privadas de su ama, aunque algunas veces se hubiera acercado peligrosamente, habría parado antes de llegar si Miku no decía nada.

¿Por qué Luka respetaba tanto esto? Pues porque de pequeña, cuando se quedaba a solas con su hermano, éste la obligaba a desnudarse frente a él, la obligaba a enseñarle sus partes más especiales y ella no podía hacer nada, solo obedecer. Por suerte nunca tocó donde no debía y la única vez que lo intentó, Luka gritó con todas sus fuerzas y salió corriendo, lágrimas manchando sus suaves mejillas, y por suerte, chocó contra su madre que había llegado antes a casa. Ésta le preguntó que hacía así y al verla llorando y su hermano mayor asomado por la puerta, muerto de nervios, lo comprendió todo

¿Cómo no respetar algo así si ella lo ha vivido y ha sido horrible?

La menor salió ya vestida, una toalla en la cabeza, su pelo aun húmedo y mojando la ropa. Al ver a la peli rosa tirada en la cama se acercó y sintió un puñal en el corazón al verla llorando. Se tumbó junto a ella y la abrazó, ya estaba harta de verla así, estaba harta de la distancia, del sufrimiento

-¿Qué te pasa? – el silencio reinó por un rato hasta que la peli turquesa volvió a romperlo – Luka, yo me abrí a ti, confié en ti y te conté lo que pasaba, quiero que hagas lo mismo, por favor

-No es nad…

-¡No digas que no es nada! Por dios… estás llorando – se sentó sobre el estómago de la peli rosa para verla mejor – Por favor, yo sé que no estás bien… verte así me destroza

Miró hacia otro lado, las mejillas teñidas de rosa – Es que… no puedo más… cada día que pasa necesito más de ti – se tapó los ojos con un brazo y comenzó a llorar, su voz quebrada – pero yo solo soy una criada, se supone que tengo que estar feliz con tan solo servirte, se supone que no me debería haber enamorado de ti… dios… ¿que ama se enamoraría de su criada?

-La tienes justo encima de ti – masajeó el brazo de Luka para que lo apartara de la cara, los ojos de ésta estaban abiertos como platos. Miku picoteó los labios de la mayor - ¿Enserio habías creído que no te amo? ¿Acaso era por esto la razón del cambio de actitud? De verdad que eres idiota

Lloró más aun y abrazó a la chica, dándole un beso en condiciones – ¿Es esto cierto? ¿He estado sufriendo tanto para que luego resulte que me correspondes?

-Eso parece – rió Miku – Eres idiota – repitió - ¿Quién es tan idiota como para pensar eso sin siquiera preguntar? – la peli rosa abrió la boca para responder pero Miku puso dos dedos sobre sus labios – No me respondas – volvió a agacharse un poco para besar a la mayor – Déjame advertirte: como vuelvas a estar tan distante por algo que creas… podrías salir muy mal parada…

-¿Qué me hará, ama? – dijo en tono sensual. Miku echaba tanto de menos las bromas de Luka…

-Te quiero…

* * *

_Omake_

Miku estaba con su nuevo teléfono móvil. Ya tenía muchos de los números de sus amigos, ahora solo faltaba pedir el de su novia. Picó a su habitación y sin esperar respuesta entró, los colores subieron al ver a Luka nada más que envuelta con una toalla

-Vaya, que agradable sorpresa – sonrió pícara – ¿Quiere que le sirva en algo tan urgentemente que no espera mi permiso para entrar? – se acercó a ella meciendo sensualmente sus caderas – Dígame… - con el pulgar y el índice levantó la barbilla de la niña para que la mirara - ¿Qué quiere que haga?

-El… el… el nume… número de móvil… - le enseñó el aparato. Luka se alejó de ella, fue a la mesita y agarró su teléfono le pasó el número y apuntó el de ella – Gracias – se fue corriendo a su habitación

Todo el día lo pasó sola, le pidió a la peli rosa que se tomara un descanso. Después de verla en toalla le daba una vergüenza terrible mirarle a la cara. A la noche, el móvil sonó, miró y vio un whatsapp, era de Luka

_¿Qué llevas puesto?_

-Esta tía… ¡NUNCA CAMBIARÁ!


End file.
